Electing Santa Claus
by Miss Junie
Summary: Draco has been elected Santa Claus for the Christmas festivities at the Ministry, and he is not happy.  Why did Hermione choose him to be Santa in the first place?


**Author's note:** Another drabble for dramionedrabble's Christmas Challenge 2010. Prompts were: Santa Claus and unexpected. I blame both my new stories on exam studying needing to be done. Hope everyone with exams is doing well, and I wish you all the best! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"_We _wish_ you a Merry Christmas, we _wish _you a Merry Christmas-_"

Hermione slammed the door shut behind her, leaning heavily against it, hands on her knees, panting. _Damn goblins, stupid ministry trying to promote Christmas festivity!_ She thought angrily. She had been chased by those absurdly eager goblins trying to sing her Christmas carols all the way from the entrance, to her office on the 27th floor.

"Well, well, Granger. Looks like you _finally_ got here." Drawled a voice from her desk.

She snapped up in astonishment, just as Draco spun around in _her_ chair, to face her insolently. Dressed in a red and white coat, big black boots with gold buckles, and a red hat complete with a white pompom at the end to complete the outfit. She stifled a giggle.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing in my office?" She asked haughtily.

"What do you _think _I'm bloody doing here, Granger?" He exploded, standing up, fists clenched at his side. "I was informed yesterday that somebody who obviously thinks she's better than _everyone _else decided that _I_ had to dress up as Santa Claus for all the simpering witches downstairs!"

Hermione looked at him innocently. "Me? How dare you! All I was doing was promoting the Christmas spirit!"

He scoffed derisively. "Which is exactly why you just ran away from the goblins singing you Christmas carols." He said sarcastically.

When she didn't answer him immediately, he crossed the room in quick strides and made to open the door to let those pesky creatures back in.

"No!" She threw herself against the door, blocking him from opening it.

"Ah ha!" He crowed triumphantly. "So where's this Christmas spirit, Granger?"

"I have _plenty _of Christmas spirit, thank you! Which is exactly why _you_ are dressed up as Santa, to make people happy, _downstairs!"_

"So you admit it was you then?" He asked dangerously.

"Well, _someone_ had to be Santa for Christmas." She rolled her eyes at him.

"But why _me_?" He asked patiently.

"Well, you do have the white hair," she said weakly.

"As do many other 50 year olds, who we have plenty of here. Not good enough Granger, tell me the _real_ reason."

She gulped nervously, suddenly becoming aware of their close proximity. His hand was still wrapped around the door-knob from when he'd threatened to open it before. Her hip was barely an inch away from said hand, and she could only just fully breath with her chest barely a centimeter away from his. He'd braced his other hand above her head to support himself so that he was face to face with her. She lifted her head to look at his eyes, and _oh merlin_, they'd turned that silver, gun-metal that knocked her senses sideways every time she saw it.

"Well?" He prompted dangerously.

She tried to formulate an answer while trying to tear her eyes away from his. "No one wants to sit on an _old_ Santa's lap," she protested weakly. "Just think of all those young witches who are going to want to see Santa downstairs."

He laughed quickly. "Come on Granger, I know you're a lot of things, but I didn't think a liar was one of them. I think we both know why you picked me to be Santa Claus."

"Really?" She folded her arms against her chest, accidentally pushing them further up, and she saw the quick way his eyes dropped low and then back up to her face.

"Really." He confirmed. He turned his body so he was standing directly in front of her, and shifted the hand from the door-knob right next to her ear. His mouth was barely inches in front of hers. "I think it's because you knew exactly what would happen."

"And what _has_ happened?" She whispered, just before his lips came crashing down onto hers. She moaned quickly in surprise and then again in pleasure. _Merlin he knew what to do with those lips_. He nibbled softly on her lower lip, coaxing her lips to open, just as both of his hands landed on her hips and pulled her flush against his body. She exhaled quickly in shock, allowing him to entrance into her mouth, where they proceeded in a battle for dominance. Only when they were both gasping for breath did he pull back slightly.

"_This_, Granger." He smirked dangerously, before proceeding to thoroughly snog the daylights out of her.

* * *

Reviews make a fantastic Christmas gift :)!


End file.
